


Drafted

by Mimsys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, drinking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was drafted, but he can't tell Steve that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drafted

Bucky’s brain seems to turn to static and screams as he looks down at the yellow slip of paper in his trembling hands. _Notice of Classification_ is stamped across the top and his name is stamped below it. Further down the sheet showed the unanimous vote of the local board agreeing that he was physically fit enough to serve. 

Unlike Steve. 

Steve, who he would have to leave behind if he showed up for basic training in a week’s time. Steve, who was so sickly that he shook with his coughs and checked for blood on his handkerchief after. Steve, who was disqualified from service because of his asthma alone.

Steve, who would never have turned away from the war. Steve, who had forged his papers more times than Bucky probably knew in an effort to enter the war that Bucky only wanted to keep him sheltered from. Steve, who was too stubborn to admit that he needed Bucky more than the war effort did. Steve, who would have wept for joy at the sight of a draft card with his name stamped on it.

So Bucky tells him that he enlisted, shares the fact (lie) with a cocky smile and a quirked eyebrow. He hates that Steve isn’t anything but proud, that the jealousy and loss are buried so deep but Steve’s belief that this duty was _right_. Because it wasn’t anything to Bucky compared to keeping Steve safe. But Steve would never agree, would never forgive him for turning down his duty by lying his way out of it.

Steve is crying that night and on his second glass a wine - a gift from Mrs. Norris next door when she heard that Bucky was going overseas. To celebrate, she told Steve. To mourn, she admitted to Bucky. She’s a widow, they both know, and lost her husband to the first world war. He’s leaning on Bucky and he _likes_ it, really, to have the man’s comforting weight heavy and warm on his chest, to be able to wrap his arms around the delicate blond and hold him close. “Save some bad guys for me.” He slurred and Bucky just wants to keep him safe in his embrace, away from the war, away from death. Instead, he just nods and presses a kiss to Steve’s messy hair. Steve won’t remember it anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments/kudos if you liked!


End file.
